Sweet Late Apprentice
by Bibbledoo
Summary: [Liar Princess and the Blind Prince work] Maybe it wasn't just their apology that calmed the Witch down. Her most treasured possession could be the soul of her late apprentice who originally softened her heart. 3rd person limited, Witch's POV. (Really lovely game, cried at the ending.)


In the game, with every flower collected the story of a Certain Witch is told: She used to take lives as payment, but one day a girl gave her life to apologize and she took her in as an apprentice instead. The human softened her and then she died (oh well). The Witch went into a rage and burned the village that killed her apprentice. She moved deeper into the woods. But she doesn't take lives as payment anymore.  
Seeds collected unlock the Witch's character sheet, where "her most treasured object" is kept near her at all times. I assume it's the soul of her apprentice. This explores that.  
AKA, a late apprentice's soul helps the Witch calm down and is what leads to the final bit of the game being possible- well, at least in this work.

* * *

Her treasured collection. So many years of items and collections and souls, all destroyed in the fire. The fire caused by that foolish little wolf and her stupid little human. The Witch screeched in fury, snarling behind her mask, growing and growing in size. A scene familiar to her in an old, painful way, only making her angrier and sadder.

The ability to weave beautiful fabrics, gone.

_Smash._

The ability to feel love— that bottle had clattered to the floor. She would never get that one back.

The wolf's voice fluttered into the air in beautiful notes, trailing back to the creature that caused this mess.

Tears were falling behind the thick mask. The Witch couldn't help but scream and tear at everything. She didn't bother to listen to the sounds around her. Most of it was fire anyway. Screaming monsters. It was enraging. She was going to kill those two idiots the moment she saw them.

They managed to knock her out with her own thorns, and the two stood together holding each other's hands tightly. The Princess form of the wolf— really, her finest work in transformation— looked at her in slight fear. The Prince's cheeks were puffed and he was facing her direction. Such bravery for a recently blinded boy accompanied by a monster. She was about ready to smite them with all her power when—

"We're so sorry!" The two bowed slightly, and something in the Witch warmed with an old memory.

_I just want to apologize to my brother, ma'am. That is my wish._

Her voice came out softer and less scolding than she meant, but the reprimand still made the Princess flinch and the Prince squeezed the girl's hand. A warm aura surrounded the Witch as she listened to the two ask for the Prince's sight to be restored— well, mainly the Princess. The Prince seemed apprehensive. She honestly considered turning them down, turning them into small, useless monsters, and keeping them in a jar.

The warm aura whispered in the Witch's ear: _dear, please calm down. They're sorry. They came all this way. Let them have this. She learned her lesson, after all._ The Princess was staring hopefully at the Witch. The Witch sighed.

_My Sweet Late Apprentice, you have made me too soft._

"You will not get your voice back. You cannot turn back into a princess every again." The girl nodded in determination even as the Prince struggled to make her listen, that he was fine like this. "You will forget all your memories of the Prince."

It was like everything froze. Even the aura around her, emanating from her trinket, went cold.

_You're so mean, my Dear Witch._ Behind her mask, the Witch rolled her eyes and let out a small huff of air at the comment. Usually the spirit was so quiet, and now she wasn't shutting up. Typical.

_You, as well, are too lenient. Magic needs a price._

The Princess agreed and the Prince was asking her to stop. It wasn't worth it in his eyes. She was holding him and saying she needed to truly apologize. She lied about so many things and hurt him.

"I'm going to make it up to you," she promised, holding him.

"No, don't—" The Witch had had enough of the Prince's protests and her Late Apprentice's passive aggression.

"She said yes. The deal is made." The Princess cried out as she turned back into the Wolf, and the two were hugging so tightly that the Prince disappeared into the fur. They were sobbing, and the Prince was promising to remember her. For once, the Witch didn't doubt those silly human promises. The warmth of the memories, the melodic singing voice, the transformation magic all seeped into her and soon enough the forest was lush again, the Wolf passed out, and the Prince seeing the love of his life for the first time.

Funny how the Wolf was worried he'd think she was hideous, but the warmth and sadness in his eyes as he looked at her true form was proof she was foolish.

"I'll get to know her again," he had promised with ambition in his eyes. "We'll make new memories." It was as if he was challenging her, a thought that made the Witch chuckle.

"You really do love her, don't you?" The Witch said, and the Prince didn't even blink before answering.

"Of course I do." He ruffled her fur and ran off. The Witch looked at her hands. The melodic voice and the warm memories were in her grasp. She would rebuild her collection. The aura retreated back into her container and chastised her. The Witch only gave a solemn chuckle in reply and walked back to her cottage.

_Come now, my Sweet Apprentice, let's listen to the Wolf's voice for a little. Then you go back to sleep and I will watch over you._

_I'll keep you safe now and forever._


End file.
